Herminone's Note
by from kristen to ashes
Summary: Harry receives a note from Herminone to skip Transfiguration, and meet him in an empty class room. When he arives, Hermione is absent and in his place is a Ravenclaw girl . . . rated M for sexual situations. Read and Review please! my first HP fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

Harry walked into an empty class room, holding a note. It was scrawled in Hermione's hand writing, and had told him to meet him here during transfiguration, skipping his lesson. He didn't know why Hermione wanted him here, but she had been one of his best friends for too long for him to just ignore the note. But when he looked around, Hermione wasn't there. Instead was a girl in Ravenclaw, who was in his year. Harry had seen her around, but had no idea who she was or even her name. A smile was on her lips as she crossed her legs seductively as she sat on a desk.

"I was half afraid that you would ask Hermione about it before hand. Obviously, you trust her strongly." Harry looked her up and down, and noticed that her skirt was rolled up rather short, and her tie was lose enough so he could see her cleave past her unbuttoned top. He swallowed, and wondered what she had brought him here for.

"Who are you?" He asked, walking into the class room and taking off his cloak. She grinned and got of the desk, walking seductively over to him and leaning against another desk.

"My name is Gina Valo, but it doesn't really matter, does it?" She wrapped her fingers around his tie and pulled him closer to her, so that their faces were a mere inch apart. Her long black hair was shiny and straight, and her skin was smooth and slightly pale. Her bright blue eyes stared into his green before she bit his lip, and then proceeded to kiss him gently. Harry felt something between his legs get stiff, and he trailed his fingers on her hips.

"I sent you that note because I needed to feel you. I'm not going to lie, I've been watching you Potter, and what you do on a broomstick. I'm not stupid, with flying skills like that you're bound to have an amazing body." She undid his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. Harry's eyes widened, surprised at his luck. Gina tore his shirt off once it was unbuttoned, and he wasn't sure what to do. "You know my clothes need to come off too . . . " Harry didn't need further prompting, as he took off her shirt and tie as she started to unbuckle his belt. He bit and then kissed her neck as she slid his pants off and ran her fingers up and down his sides. Harry quivered at her touch, and slid her skirt off. He picked her up and set her facing him on the desk, spreading her legs as she ran her fingers through his hair. Gina moaned as he slid his hand down her thong and rubbed her clit gently.

"You're not nearly as shy as I thought . . . "She said as her took of her bra and started to suck on one of her nipples, massaging the other with his hand. She pushed her hands down his black boxers and ran her hands up and down his stiff cock, which quickly came erect. Harry moaned through his suckling and soon took off her thong as well, just as she took his boxers off. She grinned and bit his neck playfully as he took her breasts in his hands, and then thrust into her. Gina gasped as he did, and then arched her back in pleasure. Harry started to rock in and out of her, rubbing his cock at an angle so it moved against her clit. She moaned and kissed him deeply, nibbling on his neck. Harry growled and started to thrust harder into her, and she screamed lightly. He picked her up, and pushed her against a wall, cupping her buttocks in his hands and holding her up. He kissed her deeply, and then licked her neck as he continued to pump in and out of her. Gina moaned and began to breath heavily,

"We should do this again sometime." Harry said jokingly and she laughed as pleasure began to build up. He thrust into her faster and faster until finally she screamed with pleasure, orgasming. Harry wasn't done though, and he thrust into her harder and faster until finally he came as well. A few more slow pumps, and he pulled out and sat down on the floor, with Gina collapsing in his lap. He kissed her a few times before she got up and sloppily put her clothes back on.

"Where are you going? It was the last class of the day and it's over by now." Harry asked as he stood up and walked over to her. She grinned.

"I have to shower before going to dinner . . . I was thinking I would use the Prefect's bathroom, my friend Cindy gave me the pass word. It's LemonyFresh . . ."With that she left, and Harry hurriedly put on his clothing, heading off to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked eagerly into the prefect's bathroom, and saw the pile of discarded Ravenclaw uniforms on the floor. He grinned, so there would be no foreplay this time. That was fine, he was all for getting onto business. He grinned and pealed off his own uniform, leaving himself in just boxers. He could hear a shower running, and he drew back the curtain eagerly, surprised to see instead of Gina, Gina and another girl who was slightly taller and blonde.

"Did I mention my friend Sidney would be joining us? After all, she did give me the password. . ." Both of them were stark naked, and dripping in hot water. Their pert breasts had hardened nipples, and Harry already felt himself getting stiff. For a moment he didn't know if he would be able to get it up again, on account he had just finished having sex no less than 45 minutes before. The girls must have read his mind, because the grinned and started French kissing, with One of Gina's finely shaped legs around Sidney's waist. Lesbian action was the one thing that always turned a guy on. He took off his boxers and joined them in the shower; joining their kiss in a strange three way tongue swirling. He first massaged one of their breasts each, before sliding his hands down their bodies and fingering them deeply, massaging their clits with his thumb. Sidney and Gina moaned in unison, and then they each traced a hand up and down his already erect cock. He moaned loudly and they pushed him down to the floor of the shower, which was smooth and surprisingly comfortable.

"Gina said that you were good . . . but can you handle both of us?" Sidney asked as she straddled him, her knees on either side of him as she sat down on Harry, his cock now firmly inside her. Harry nodded eagerly as Gina kneeled with her legs on either side of his neck, before moving her hot cunt onto his mouth. Harry stuck his tongue deep inside her, and ate her out viciously as Sidney started moving herself up and down on his cock. Harry moaned, and the vibrations from his lips sent Gina into a moan herself with pleasure. He bucked his hips up to meet Sidney's and she moaned as well, Gina ran her hands through his hair and rocked herself gently against his mouth, as Sidney began to move slightly slower.

"Faster . . ." They both moaned in unison, Gina begging Harry to lick quicker and Sidney demanding that he thrust up against her harder. He complied to Gina first, who soon came, send out her liquid all over his lips and down her throat. Harry licked it up generously before she moved off. Harry grabbed Sidney viciously before flipping her over so that he was on top, and pounded into her hard and fast. She started to scream with pleasure, and soon came, dripping white hot liquid on him as he continued to pumb into her harder until he finally came, shooting his cum into her. A few more pumps, and he moved off her to rest on the floor. The two girls grinned, and both took an actual shower before leaving.

"See you around, Potter . . ." The Ravenclaw girls both said in unison as they walked out of the showers. By the time Harry had showered and dressed, they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look Harry, I know that there are tons of girls around here wanting to snog you and all, but I highly doubt this story you're telling me." Ron said as the two walked out up the stair case to History of Magic class.

"I'm not kidding Ron! Just ask Gina next time we have potions together!" Harry said smirking. Out of the two of them, Harry had been the first to lose his virginity. He was sure that Ron's disbelief was purely in denial. As they walked into class, the two sat down and on Ron's desk was a note.

Ron,

Meet me outside the Room of Requirement during the last class period of the day. You won't regret it, I promise.Sincerely,

Lolita

"Lolita?" Ron said, puzzled. He had never heard of her, perhaps she was in a different year? Ron just hoped she wasn't and younger than 5th year, on account he was in 7th. He crushed the note into a ball and threw it to the ground, and Harry laughed.

"I don't know who that one is, but I wouldn't wonder about it too long. What are you waiting for! Go tell Professor Binns that you're going to the Hospital Wing." Harry said in a hushed voice. Ron rose an eyebrow, but Harry nodded him on.

"If this is a trick of yours, I swear I'll slip one of Fred and George's joke shop products into your food, and one that their not done testing yet too!" He said before standing up to tell Professor Binns his excuse.

Once Ron was out of the room, he walked briskly down to the Room of Requirement. Although he was still sure this was just one of Harry's jokes, he waited patiently for this so called "Lolita" girl. Ron wasn't going to complain however, if this girl did in fact decide to show up. He tapped his foot on the ground impatiently, when finally a girl with a Ravenclaw badge pinned to her uniform walked over to the door to the Room of Requirement.

"Hello Ron." She said, a grin playing on her face. The girl was tall, only about an inch shorter than Ron, and had a curvy figure. She walked past the door three times, and Ron wondered what she was thinking up for him.

"Uh . . . hi, Lolita?" Ron said nervously as she opened the door. He wasn't going to lie, she was hot. Her breasts had to be a C cup from his judgement, and she had a great ass. Lolita turned to him and winked, before grabbing him by the tie and putting him into the Room of Requirement with him. Inside there were candles on the walls, dimly lighting the room, and a large couch. It was red satin and cushioned heavily. Lolita walked over to the couch and sat on the edge, her legs spread even though she wore a skirt. Ron swallowed; so it hadn't been a joke. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, staring at the ground. Ron could feel him self blush a little, he wasn't exactly sure what to do next. Lolita laughed, and took her long black hair out of it's bun, letting it down across her shoulders. She turned to him and kissed him gently, her hands on his hips.

"You know Weasly, you do much better in Quiddage when you're confidante. Why not just loosen up a bit?" Lolita said, taking off his tie and shirt. Ron's blush was gone, he was now completely turned on and serious, no longer shy. Lolita ruffled his hair and laughed again, taking off her own shirt and school skirt, leaving her sitting next to him in a matching, lacy black thong and bra. She then proceeded to take off his pants and kneel over him on all fours, one leg on either of Ron's sides and her hands next to his head as he lie down lengthwise on the couch. Lolita bit his lip, and then French kissed him deeply, her tongue swirling around his. Ron kissed back hungrily, his hands on her waist now. He looked her up and down, and felt himself grow stiff between the legs. Lolita lifted up one of her hands, and tugged on his boxers. Not enough to pull them off, just to tease.

Ron kissed her, and as he did he pulled her over so that he was now sitting up on the couch with Lolita sitting on his lap. He undid the clasp of her bra and took it off her, before suckling one of her breasts and massaging the other. She bit her lip and ran her hands through his hair, and Ron slid his hand that wasn't in use down to take off her thong. She gasped as he slid two of his fingers inside of her and pulled his mouth back. Lolita pulled off his boxers and straddeled him, sitting down so that he was inside her with one of her legs on each side of him. Ron rocked his hips up against hers, massaging each of her breasts with his hands and biting her neck gently. Lolita moved herself up and down on his cock, starting out slow and then eventually with more speed. After a few moments of this, Ron flipped her over so she was lying length wide on the couch, and began to thrust into her faster hand harder. Lolita moaned, and her legs quivered as he pounded into her deeper and harder. Her back arched in pleasure as Ron became a little rough, biting her lip fiercely before kissing her. Lolita's nails dug into his back as Ron continued to thrust into her, his pleasure building up. With one final thrust, Ron and Lolita came at the same time.

He slid out of her and sat on the couch, breathing heavily. Lolita sat next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. "You're better than I thought." Lolita said, standing up and beginning to put her clothes back on. She grinned at him as he stood up as well, and started to gather his clothes.

"Er . . . thanks?" Ron said, not really sure what to say. Lolita laughed, and kissed him before opening the door. She looked back and winked.

"Don't worry. I'll be sending you a few more notes." With that she left and shut the door, leaving Ron to laugh, get dressed, and meet Harry for dinner.


End file.
